daybreak
by aisainasai
Summary: "Voskhod." ucapnya, agak lantang. —Steve/Bucky, ooc. fluff.


daybreak.

 **disclaimer:** captain america belongs to marvel.

 **warning:** ooc. typo/mistypo. bahasa rusia yang kurang akurat mungkin.

 **sinopsis:** "voskhod." ucapnya, agak lantang.

 **note:** saya publish ini ekslusif hanya untuk oa fujopara di line, tapi karena oa-nya kena banned, yasudlah (sebenernya sedih)

 **note2:** bagi yang pernah baca ini dan ngerasa beda sama yang pernah saya publish, sebenernya saya ngedit kurang-lebih 50% dari cerita aslinya.

.

* * *

.

Pertama kali ia menyadari ini semua, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya—kemudian ia terangkat dari alam bawah sadar dalam balutan angin malam, kemudian lagi ia menyadari kalau selimut yang semula ia bagi dengan temannya—Natasha mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala pengakuan ini keluar dari mulutnya—sudah tidak lagi berada di atas ranjang tempat mereka berbaring.

Lalu ia mengayunkan tangannya ke samping, memastikan kalau temannya—kali ini Bruce tampak menahan cengirannya—masih terbaring di sampingnya. Sesaat setelah kulitnya berkontak dengan tangan baja milik Bucky, ia menghela napas lega (entah kapan ia menahan napasnya). Tetapi kelegaan itu berganti dengan kekhawatiran saat ia merasakan gerakan melabrak Bucky, yang berontak dengan mengayunkan tinju dan tendangannya ke udara, memukul-mukul sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya.

Bucky menggumamkan sesuatu—yang tidak ia pahami—diantara tarikan napasnya; suaranya bergetar.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun di pagi hari, saat Bucky, dengan senyum tipis, menyapanya di pagi hari dengan kecupan singkat di pipinya seolah-olah apa yang Steve saksikan bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

Tapi hal itu terus berlangsung, dari malam-malam yang sunyi hingga malam yang mereka habiskan di bawah kelap-kelip bintang—Bucky memohon seseorang untuk datang dan menyelamatkannya dari neraka itu.

Steve tidak mengerti apa yang Bucky katakan diantara tarikan napas tak konstan yang selalu menyertai malam-malamnya saat ia berbaring dengan wajah menghadap langit-langit; segapaian tangan namun sangat jauh. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia berhenti bercerita saat Bucky memasuki ruangan bersama Clint, secangkir kopi berada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Steve, yang mengangkat tangan kanannya—jari manisnya dilingkari cincin perak, dan Bucky semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Saat keduanya berlalu, ia menghela napas berat. Natasha dan Bruce saling pandang. "Steve?" wanita bersurai merah memulai perlahan. "Bagaimana kalau aku katakan padamu kalau aku bisa membantumu?"

"Nat, terima kasih—"

"Tidak, sungguh." wajahnya berubah serius. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dari posisi awalnya, sedikit menggeser kursinya agar posisinya lebih dekat dengan Steve. "Aku bisa membantumu."

Lagi, Steve menghela napas—namun Bruce memotongnya sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan apapun. "Kita bisa mendengarkan apa yang Natasha ingin katakan lebih dahulu sebelum kau menolaknya, Steve."

Pria bersurai pirang itu memangku wajahnya di tangan, lalu membiarkan Natasha mengucapkan apa yang ia ingin katakan. "Aku bisa mengajarkanmu beberapa potong kalimat Rusia—untuk menenangkannya kalau _itu_ kembali."

.

* * *

.

Saat malam menjelang perlahan-lahan, Bucky menghampiri Steve dengan sebotol _coca-cola_ dingin di tangannya.

Mereka segera duduk di sofa, menghadap layar televisi yang menayangkan Cinderella; tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan kontak tubuh, walau itu artinya melewatkan beberapa bagian penting hanya untuk mencari jari-jari lawannya di dalam selimut merah—akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkan tubuh mereka saling bersandar, jemari bertaut dan tergantung lemas di sofa.

Saat hari sudah benar-benar akan berlalu dan hanya tinggal menunggu jarum pendek melakukan perpindahan 30 derajat, Steve melangkah masuk menuju toilet, lalu Bucky menyusul dan menghentikannya dengan mendekapnya dari belakang, seraya bertanya: "Apa yang Nat katakan padamu tadi siang?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu segera melayangkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Bucky yang bermanja-manja di bahunya. "Buck—"

"Steve."

Nada itu membuatnya menarik napas panjang. "Natasha mau mengajariku beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa lain."

Bucky mengangkat kepalanya mendengar jawaban Steve. "Untuk apa?"

"Buck, dengar—"

"Steve..."

Aah.

"Maaf Buck, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu."

 _Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong._

Temannya terdiam, diam sambil memberikan tatapan yang jelas menjeritkan keresahan hatinya. Steve tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan saat mata mereka bertemu dan Bucky memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya mengerat setelah agak lama mereka terpaku di posisi yang sama.

"Aku... aku bisa mengajarkanmu."

Steve tidak pandai dalam berbahasa lain, tapi ia selalu memahami apa yang Bucky katakan di balik kata-katanya yang selalu terdengar biasa saja pada khalayak banyak: _Maafkan aku, lagi-lagi menyusahkanmu._

Kata-kata itu ia balas dengan tangannya yang meraih punggung tangan pria bersurai cokelat, dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aku bisa melakukannya malam ini; sekarang."

.

* * *

.

Saat rembulan wafat dan berganti dengan sinar mentari yang perlahan-lahan menyeruak dari tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela, Bucky terbangun dengan suara parau Steve yang membelai lembut indera pendengarannya: "Sekali lagi."

Kemudian matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat mengindikasikan dengan spesifik kapan tepatnya ia terbangun. Ia dapat merasakan Steve menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Ia menghela napas; Steve masih meraba jemarinya di bawah selimut. "Ayolah, Steve. Tidur kembali."

"Sekali lagi, Buck." balasnya, setengah memohon kali ini, penuh semangat.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk ini.

"Aku ngantuk."

Kemudian ia berbalik, memunggungi Steve.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan Bucky yang menarik napas teratur, dengan pikirannya yang terapung di antara alam sadar dan bawah sadar, sementara Steve dengan kemilau iris birunya menanti.

Hingga Bucky berkata: _"Volhk_."

Dan Steve menjawab dengan segera, terlalu antusias demi kebaikannya sendiri: "Serigala."

Ia mengembalikan tubuhnya ke posisi awal, lalu membiarkan Steve mendekapnya sambil meletakkan beberapa kecupan di sana-sini. " _Goht_."

"Tahun." Steve kembali menyentuh punggung tangannya, ia meletakkan tangan kekasihnya ke dalam telapak tangannya, lalu memberikan remasan pelan untuk meyakinkan Bucky supaya tetap melanjutkan apapun ini yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Bucky tersenyum tipis. " _Drook_." ia merasakan matanya semakin berat.

"Teman." Steve kembali mengecup punggung tangannya.

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan kilau telaga biru yang menenggelamkannya dalam seribu pesona. " _Dohm_."

"Rumah."

Bucky tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Matanya masih terfokus pada wajah kekasihnya yang meredam seluruh dunia. " _Zhizn._ "

"Hidup." balasnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Bucky—yang segera mendorongnya sedikit menjauh.

" _Glahs_."

Ia mendengar suara seseorang dari luar; tetapi Bucky terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam kelap-kelipnya.

"Mata." tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi Steve. Ia tidak mampu untuk berpaling, dan Steve melingkarkan jemarinya ke pergelangan tangan Bucky, memberikannya isyarat untuk tidak segera melepaskan.

" _Vahsh_."

—Steve tidak segera menerjemahkan kata itu seperti yang lainnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Bucky terkekeh.

"Ah—Buck, kau tidak—aku tidak—"

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari ranjang dan sedikit menguap. "Aku menang." katanya. Ia merentangkan tangannya, dan menatap ke depan; sinar matahari semakin agresif menyusupi tirai jendela kamar mereka.

Bucky segera menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari udara dingin tadi malam. Kakinya bersentuhan dengan ubin yang dingin, tangannya meraih ke tirai yang belum terbuka.

Kemudian ia menyibaknya terbuka.

" _Voskhod_." ucapnya, agak lantang.

Steve melindungi matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya di pagi hari. "Matahari—"

Ia berhenti saat melihat Bucky yang membelakangi sinar yang menyilaukan itu. Untuk sesaat napasnya tercekat.

Siluetnya...

"—terbit..."

—terlalu menyilaukan.

.

* * *

.

 _vahsh_ : yours.

 **[** end. **]**


End file.
